Just Me and My Baby
by annieneckwoulddo
Summary: Basically the story takes off during new moon Edward leaves Bella after sleeping with her but he still feels he is not good enough for and then him and his family leaves and breaks her heart. thats all i am going to tell u now lol it gets better in side
1. Chapter 1

Since I have received a very forward review I am going to change it a bit but this was my first fanfic but what the Heck since some people have having trouble with it. Basically the story takes off during new moon Edward leaves Bella after sleeping with her but he still feels he is not good enough for and then him and his family leaves and breaks her heart. 2 weeks later she finds herself pregnant and she finds herself alone but just like the title says it's just her and her baby. Most of the story is going to be in Bella's pov

Chapter 1

"You don't love me"

"Yes"

Then suddenly he was gone and my life as I knew it would never be the same

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up screaming again with the same dream I have be having since _he's_ been gone. You would think after all this time I would be immune to it but I haven't, it still scares me. Charlie is so used to it now he doesn't even come and check on me anyone which I find it is a good thing I don't want him to see me like this. I know he is still worried, I can't blame him the way I have been getting on but I can't help it, _he _left me, he told me he didn't love me and that it will be like he never existed after all that time but I can't blame him I knew I was never good enough for him and _he _figured it out but I do wish it was at a later date or year so I wouldn't feel this pain God I hate him for making me feel like this this weak person but compared to him I am. I can't even hold my own food in. I have been sick for a couple of weeks since _he_ has been gone but I guess that after what has put me though I mean who gives themselves up to the person they are supposed to love( it was the first time for the both of us he finally broke his control). I really did love _him. _I haven't gone to school yet it's been two weeks but to me the days just mesh together. Charlie tried to send me back to Renée but I told him straight I wasn't going. He'll never understand I need to be here, where he was so I know it is all true that he does exists and in some way he did love me.

i do not own any of this SM does lucky her


	2. A:N sorry guys

A: N sorry guys I am still doing the story it's just being hectic for me for the past couple of weeks but I will get it done


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for all those lovely review please continue lol

Chapter 2

Two weeks later

This is just the "perfect" day to go back to school. I got up this morning and I was sick, it is still happening some days not as bad as others but I couldn't hold off going to school if I didn't start showing some life instead of looking like a zombie Charlie would send me back to Renée in a heartbeat. So I got up did my morning routine, my nights are still the same well anyway I did them it wasn't so bad then I got in my red truck. I drove in silence I couldn't stand listen to music or reading anymore they all reminded me of _him_. When I got into school it felt like I was starting there all over again people whispering and others staring it felt awkward. I walked to my locker; I am surprised I remember where it was. I got my books for the day then got lost in the crowed to get to class. On the way there I heard them whispering about the Cullen's and me. I thought I could take it. The whispering was to be expected. I got through to lunch but when I got there, I stopped. I forgot that they would not be there and I did not know if I could sit with my friends until Angela got up and waved to me to come over. I went over and smiled it was small but I did smile. I just sat there and ate small portions of my lunch not making conversion until Ben and Angela asked me was I ok. I just smiled and nodded. "Ok it just you look a little pale are you sure you're ok" she said "yeah just a little tired that's all" I replied. "Oh look at poor Bella" I suddenly looked at Lauren and the rest of the room as well "Eddie poo knocked you up and is that why he left, I feel so sorry for you being a mother at 18 at all" she said while laughing. "Ooh ahh" came from the rest of the room, Great this is all I need I got up and shouted at her "I am not _knocked up"_ "well that is what you're getting on like and you have got a small bump as well believe me I know this things" she replied back in a calm manner. Ooh she is going to get it then I just realised she was right I can't believe it she was right, this sickness the missed period but I am not going to let her know that "Of course you would know you have doing it with have the male population in this school" I said calmly holding back the tears and got up and left the room, Angela and Ben came with me. "Bella Bella are you alright?" They both asked. "I got to get out of here I can't handle this" I said while walking to Mrs. Copes office. "Bella what she said wasn't true she is trying to get under your skin" she said to me. Poor Angela always the kind friend. "No Angela she was right I need to go home and see." I said to her. "Oh okay well then I come with you" she said while in a state of shock. "No Angela you stay here-" I started saying to her while nearly crying. "No Bella you are going to need a friend right now" she stated while I started crying. "Ok" was all I said I didn't have the strength to continue. We went to Mrs. Cope's office one look at me and we were allowed to go. Ben stayed at school to tell the teacher were we were. I got out to the car park and we got in my truck as Angela went to school with Ben and went on our way.

I dont own any of this S.M does lucky her


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Ok so what are you going to do if you are pregnant" Angela asked while I was driving to my house hoping the school didn't phone Charlie.

"I really don't know I didn't think I could get pregnant so we use any protection" I said how wrong we were.

"What do you mean you didn't think you could get pregnant "she retorted

"Um.. Edwa..." it really hurted saying his name. "he got the measles when he was little and found out he was infertile" I answered back..

"Ooh I guess they diagnosed him wrong then." She replied

"Yeah I guess but I still have no Idea what to do if I am and how I am going to tell Charlie" I said while making a stop at my house.

"Well there are other options." She said

"No no I can't do that!" I shouted "sorry I just can't take another human life away" I said while crying

"There is adoption" she stated

"I don't know" I replied "I don't even know if I am really pregnant yet. It could be all the stress that is making me feel like this."

"Well why don't we get a test and find out and if it is positive we can make an appointment and I can go with you" she said

"Oh Angela you don't have to do that" I stated while crying again

"Of course silly what are friends for" she said god she was really a true great friend

"Thank you" I said

"No prob I'll even help with the whole nine months that's if you don't mind" she replied

I laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way" and give her a big hug

Hugging back Angela stated "well first things first let go to the pharmacy and get a test"

I looked at her "what about Charlie what if he finds out before I tell him"

"Well I can buy it and say it was for my mom and we can do it at my house"

"That's a great idea but won't your mom be mad if she finds out?" I asked

"Not really wait I just remember my mom have a spare packet in the bathroom in her cabinet we could use that and then I will replace it nobody with ever know. "She said getting all excited

I laughed at her plan "yeah let's do it"

**A:N well everyone that's my last chapter for a while I have exams to do so it won't be till after June that I will be posting again but please keep review that mean so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own any of this

Chapter 4

We got to Angela's house and walked inside Angela called out to see if anyone was home.

"Mom, dad you home" there was no answer "they must be still out good now let's get you up stairs so you can do it before they come back" Angela said

"Ok" I replied to her quietly

We walked up the stairs and and into the bathroom beside her room I sat on her bed and Angela went into her bathroom to get the test. I was sweating when she went to get it. What if I am really pregnant I can't just call him up and say "hey Edward by the way I know you don't love me but I am having your kid" 1 I haven't got the nerve to do that and 2 it will never work because vampires are not suppose to have kids. Why I was thinking my life over the past 5 months Angela came in and I looked up to her. "Did you find it?" "Yeah" she replied while looking at the instructions.

"So what does it say?" I asked her

She made a face and replied "well you have to pee on it and then wait for 2 minutes and the result will come up"

"Ok gives me and I will go and do it" I said while she handed me it and I went in to the bathroom and done my business.

I came out after I done it so Angela can see the result with me

"Are you nervous?" she asked while I sat down

"Yeah I am I don't know what I am going to do" I said while started crying

She came over to me and hugged me "oh Bella it's going to be ok I am here and so is Ben we will help you though it but are you going to say to Edward" she asked

I just shook my head "no I can't he wouldn't believe me" I said to her but she just looked at me like I was nuts so I cut her off before she could say something "he has the mumps when he was little and became infertile well that is what he thought" I said to her.

"Oh okay" was all she said

2 minutes were up and we just looked at each other and I took a breath "okay let's get this over and done with" I said to Angela. She took my hand and I took the test and looked at it. I think I am going to faint.

"What's it say?" she asked

"It's positive"

**A: N so what do you think please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Edward's pov

It has been 1 year 2 months 4 days and 78 hours and 22 seconds (A: N I am making this part up) since I have seen my Bella. She would have been in college right now doing a English degree of some sort. I have badly wanted to go back and ask her for her forgiveness but I know I can't I want her to live the life that she was suppose to live before she came into my world. My world is not for an angel like her my world is full of demons and monsters that will harm her that is why I am doing this.

I didn't want to leave her but after the James incident I knew he would have been the first and he wouldn't be the last so I had to find a way to protect her and hope that she moves on with her life and marry someone who would love her as equally I as I do even if it's that vile Mike Newton

It is killing me to know that she will one day die known that I didn't love her but after all the times I have told her I loved her and made love to her she believes a simple lie. I didn't like the way we said or I said the final goodbye but It was the only way for her to let me go.

I am now in Alaska with the rest of my family staying with the Tanya's family. My family has been a bit depressed since we left; they couldn't understand why I am doing this especially Alice and Emmett. Alice had lost her best friend and Emmet lost his little sister. They all think of her as one of us but that is the point she isn't one of us and if I had my way she never will I left to protect her from monsters like us.

I am sitting in the living room with all my family including Tanya's watching TV nothing interesting has been on I haven't been interested in much really since I moved out here. Everything I did music books piano reminded me for her and I just stopped. I have only come out of my room in the last 2 months I only came out to hunt. My family are all thinking about me but I cannot be annoyed to listen because I already know what they are going to say.

I had started to think about Bella until a news bulletin came up for some reason it struck an interest for me. "_The body that was found in the red Chevy truck that crashed into the blue Nissan in the early hours of this morning belongs to 19 year Bella Swan daughter of police chief swan of the small town of Forks. It has been to believe that the driver of the Nissan had ran after the crash as there was only one body to be there was of miss swan. It has shocked many of people of the small town as two of its residents has died two weeks after each other as police Charlie swan died being shot in the chest twice in one shoot out in other news" _ I tuned out after that . I can't believe it I left her to protect her from monsters like me and she was killed by a car crash two weeks after her father was killed. I can't believe it my Bella is dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(A: N I am just going to skip a head to 16 year later of which when Edward found out Bella was dead by the way Jacob won't be in this story at all )

Bella's pov

It had been 17 years 2 months 3 days and 78 hours and 29 seconds since I found out I was pregnant with Edwards baby or should I say babies (A: N I know big surprise but I wanted all of you to keep guessing) yes you heard me right babies. Well I should explain you see when I found out I was in a terrible state I couldn't breathe I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Angela my best friend (well human best friend) told me she would help me but I couldn't do that to her she was so close to going to college she deserve it. Well anyway I couldn't believe but I had to figure a way to tell Charlie which eventually I did. At first he was mad, he was mad at me then he calmed down and then he was really p***ed at Edward. But all and all he was very supportive of me and looked after me along with Angela until I gave birth. It was 9th may when I had my babies.

Women say given birth is the most beautiful thing in the world well I tell you it is it was the most horrible thing I have ever felt, I was in so much pain it was unbelievable. The most beautiful part was looking at my 3 babies. I had 3 girls and they were the most beautiful things in the world. Baby A was called scarlet she had red bronze hair like him and brown eyes like me and Charlie and Baby B was call sky she had blonde hair (it was from my uncle Marty my mom brother but that's not important) and glassy blue eyes she gets that from my mom and Baby C was called grace she had brown hair like me and had his beautiful green eyes before when he was human. They were my beautiful angels. It was almost year when I had them I had dropped out of school so I could have them because I didn't know if they were going to be a danger. Thankfully they weren't they have everything of a vampire except the blood lust so their eyes didn't change and also they don't sparkle so they can go to school when they were older. Angela had gone to college I had thankfully persuaded her to go and I got my own place. Charlie had insisted that I stayed but I could I had 3 kids and there wasn't any room and he in the end agreed.

Two months later Charlie was killed in a shootout shot in the chest twice. He died quickly and the killer was never found until two days later after I had my mother mined the kids for a few days just until I had sorted out the funeral arrangement I had found Victoria in my house. I was so scared. If I didn't have kids I would have let her kill me but I had something's to live for.

I was about to run until she caught me and pushed me against the wall

"Well well little Bella's on her own no lover boy here to protect her and daddy is gone as well"

"How did you know?" I cried

"Well I have my ways about lover boy and well let's just say killing daddy was a piece of cake "she laughed

I couldn't believe it she killed my dad and she knew about Edward. I knew she didn't know about my girls or she wouldn't of said

"What are you doing here?"

"Revenge" was all she said

"What I didn't do anything to you"

"No but Edward did and It will be mate for mate"

"How can that be he doesn't love me anymore I was just a distraction?"

"Well then this is easy than I thought I guess you would have to live a life of eternity without him" she laughed again but before I asked she drew her teeth in to my neck and bit me. I felt the venom going into my system. It felt the same way as when James bit me but now I no one to suck it out.

The fire was so painful I wanted to die but I knew I couldn't I had my girls to live for. I spend 2 days in so much pain and on the 3rd day it died down and I woke up. It felt like I was being born again and everything was in so much depth and so much colour I didn't know it existed.

After I looked around I went for a mirror and I got a really big shock.

"Holy crow" I spoke out loud for the first time and I realised it had a bell like sound to it and I realised what I looked like when I saw myself I am not big headed but I looked hot but I realised something my eyes where the same colour and I wasn't at all thirsty but I realised I couldn't live with humans so I had to fake my death, that was easy.

I sorted out the funeral arrangements and went and collected my kids, thankfully my mom didn't notice anything. The funeral was very sad nearly everyone in town came to pay their respect to the police chef, if I could cry I would have. So after the funeral I planned my death it didn't take long but I had to find a place to stay it was near Canada in Vancouver. Everyone knew I had kids but thought I gave them up so that was a great backup story to where my kids where going to go. I came up with a car crash and I found a lady cadaver near an alleyway she was stabbed to death and by the time I got to her she was dead. She looked like me so I used her to replace me. It was so simple after I pulled it off I race to Canada and started my new life there with my daughters.

So to the world Isabella Marie swan was dead and to the one who really knew me Bella swan and her daughters are dead

17 years later I had found out me and my daughters had gifts we each control an element scarlet controls fire, sky controls wind, grace controls water and me I control earth. Each of our gifts is tied to our emotions, so we had to move about. I had told my daughters about their father they were mad at first but the calmed down.

We each had to go to school so we all claimed that we were all sister or quads since I am still 18 but moving all time we never stayed in the same place because people were question us about our parent. So this is where I am now where everything started, forks. We are moving into a 4 bedroom house not far from my old one I don't want to go there it hold to many memories, that was another gift I have was my human memories I still remember everything from when I was human.

I have signed us all up for school we are going to be juniors (_great_) but at least _they_ won't be there. I hope


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Edward's pov (two days before Bella came)

It has been 16 years since I found out my beloved Bella was dead. There are no words to describe on how I feel about this. When I found out I was in morning I couldn't live without her, I did hunt for days or came out of my room I wanted to go to Italy and ask for my life to end like her so I could somehow meet with her again and tell her for the last and final time that I loved her but my family wouldn't allow it, Alice always saw it coming so no one let me out of their sight especially Tanya's family.

A few years later I met a female vampire out in Alaska she was also a "vegetarian" but the way she looked it reminded me of my beloved but her personality was different he name was Adrianna I felt a pull to her . I had invited her to live with me and my family and she accepted since then she has never left my side. I didn't know if it was love or lust or she just reminded me of Bella but I was glad to not be a lone again. Since Adrianna came into my life my family has never like her I don't know why and I don't care.

Within the 16 years with have moved around but we could not find our belonging we just couldn't feel at home. This year we moved back to forks, I didn't want to but my family had insisted so did Adrianna. I couldn't say no to her so we moved back to our old house. Everything was still there including my piano. It hurted to think about it because it reminded me of her so much I had stopped playing.

Tomorrow we have to go back to that dreaded place again but thankfully all the teachers we had has left or died so we were all in the clear. My family is all excited but there is something going on Alice had been singing Michael Jackson's don't stop to you get enough and have images of her and jasper doing it. Not a nice picture to have in my head about my siblings.

Alice's pov

o I can't believe it in two days I get my sister and best friend back but I can't tell Edward he wouldn't believe me. I didn't believe me when I had the vision but visions never lie. My best friend Bella is back and she is one of us I wonder who changed her o well. I better calm down before jazzy has a fit. I can't wait to have her and my idiot brother back together I really do not like Adrianna either does the rest of the family. she came on to my jazzy and nobody and I mean nobody gets my jazzy but me thankfully jazzy was smart enough to know what she was doing but Emmet he was another story he thought she was friend until rose explained. He he even when a vampire Emmet still can't figure out a woman mind. She didn't come on to Carlisle but Esme knew about the other two times, we were going to tell Edward bit he was trying to get over Bella's "death" so we left them to it.

We are moving back to our old house and tomorrow we would being going back to forks high school. We are sticking to the same story thankfully no one remember us and the some people we went to school with had moved state so great for us and in two days Bella and some other people I think it's her family is going to be starting. I can't wait back together again. I just can't wait to see the others faces. Now all I have to do is be quiet until then. He he


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Edward's pov

It has been two days since we moved back and thankfully no one has remembered us. We were late today because Alice had to pick out her outfit it took her all night just to pick out an outfit and we were still late. I have start back as a junior so has Alice and Adrianna and the others are seniors they don't want to be in school for long. We had to stop at our lockers first to collect our books thankfully we shared the same row but with 4 other people that must be for the new kids that starts today. Great we just have to be careful around them. Rose Emmet and Jasper gets separate lockers because they are seniors.

Me, Alice and Adrianna all have the same classes together thankfully and the others have their classes together to. We had start back in September so it was a fresh year but the funny thing is I had all the same classes from before I left.

The class has been noisy today there seems to be another set of new students to start forks high. It seems that they are all sisters as so it seems all the same age and all. For some reason I am interested in what they look like but all I can see is the back of their heads. This is probably what Alice for fussing over this morning .O well at least I will see them at lunch.

Alice's pov

O MY CARLISLE she is here and I can't believe it I just want to run over and grab her and hug her now since she is one of us she can't be hurt but I am really sad because I won't see her till lunch. She is more beautiful as what she was and I am so proud my little grasshopper has style o if I could cry I would. Oh o jazzy is looking at me I have to stop with all the emotions otherwise someone would figure something out. O I can't wait to see their face o wait I just did this is going to be awesome.

Edward's pov

Thank Carlisle that class was over. I had just saw Newton Junior and he was more annoying that his parents Mike and Jessica all he thought of was about the new girls and for some reason it really annoyed me well at least they get the attention off of my family but I still don't know what they look like. I grabbed Adrianna by the hand and smile to her and gave her a quick kiss and headed over to the cafeteria and went over to the table we sat at 17 years ago until the doors flew open and new girls came in and by the smell of one of them she was a vampire and the other 3 were half vampire. I looked up and I couldn't believe what I saw it was my beloved Bella but how?

Alice pov

OMG SHE IS HERE AND WHO ARE THE OTHERS WITH HER

Rosalie's pov

O thank god that bitch is back wait how did she never mind as long as she gets that other bitch away from us.

Emmet's pov

HELL YEAH MY LITTLE SISTERS BACK AND SHE IS HOT. I WONDER IF SHE STILL FALLS OVER HA HA HA A KLUZIE VAMPIRE THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY

Jasper's pov

All these emotions are suffocating me but I am so glad that Bella is here our family is complete and I really have to apologise if it wasn't for me we wouldn't of been here.

Adrianna's pov

WHO IS THAT BITCH AND WHY IS MY EDDIE STARING AT HER FOR. O NO THAT IS THAT THE LITTLE HUMAN GIRL HE WAS IN LOVE WITH AND NOW SHE IS BACK AS A VAMPIRE WELL IF SHE THINKS SHE IS GETTING HER HANDS ON MY MAN SHE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

B pov

O my god today is the day I go back to forks high and girls start for the first time. Since I don't sleep and the girls do since they are only half vampire, I was up all night with nerves I don't why but I was but I had a feeling that there was something that was going to happen. It was 6 so I got up and made the girls and me breakfast even thought we are vampires we really don't need blood only a wee bit but I get animals blood out of the butchers so we don't really need to hunt we also eat human food so we were able to hide what we were really go. I got up and made breakfast there wasn't really that much food in the house since we only moved in, I made a mental note to go shopping. Since I still go to school I wasn't able to get a proper job but after my father was killed by Victoria I inherited money from him from his will he left me with was half a million but to keep up appearance me and the girls got after school jobs. It's now 7 so I had to get the girls up so I started a mini earth quake to get them. 3...2...1... "MOM" I just started laughing and all three came rushing down the stairs hairs really messy. They all sat down and ate their eggs and bacon. After breakfast we all got ready for school. Alice would of being proud of me I put on half washout skinny jeans and a blue silk blouse and a pair of blue flats. Scarlet was wearing the same as me expect her blouse was red and she wore red heels and sky was wearing a sky blue dress with a dark blue cardigan and grace was wearing a green tube top and blue washed out jeans and green heels and to be honest me and my girls are smoking hot. It was 8:15 and we had 45 minutes to school so I decided to go early but instead of going in the car we were walking and by the way I lost my klutziness.

We got there in 10 minutes there was no one there yet so me and the girls went inside to get our schedules and the funny thing was I had the same classes I had in my first junior year here. Ironic I know but at least I was under a different surname which was Webber which was Angela's surname but the girls all had different classes to we had to meet up at lunch. It was 10 minutes since we were there so we went outside to wait but before that I showed them were to go for their first class. When we got there the car park was full of kids I looked round and thankfully they weren't there but why would they there is nothing here for them to come back to anyway were standing there and of course nearly of all of the male and some female population was staring at us. Disgusting pigs looking at me and my daughters. One of them came over to us and he kind of reminded me of Mike Newton. He came over to us and asked do we need any help with finding our classes but I just shook him of and said no. Speaking of him reminding me of Mike Newton he also reminded me of Jessica Stanley o my god that was their kid. Eww now I am stuck with both of them in one o great.

The bell rang and I said good bye to the girls and we went on our way to each of our class. I had English first scarlet had math, sky had Spanish and grace had chem. All of my morning class flew by. It was like when I first start here everyone looking at me. Time flew bye and I met the girls bye our lockers thankfully they were all beside each other but we were sharing the row with three other people which we haven't met yet since we were new we hadn't had any books until now. So we put the books in our locker s and then we headed to the cafeteria. We walked in and everyone stared at us but there was only 5 heads that stood out oh no.

A:N so what do you think please review

I do not own any of this Stephanie Meyer does


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Adrianna pov

That bitch staring at my Eddie well if she thinks she is getting her hands on my man she has another thing coming. Out of the entire places we have been she had to end up at this dump. I remember the day I met him I was out hunting I had to hunt animals because humans are so dirty and their blood is so hard to get out of clothes. I was so thirsty so I went to the forest and that's where I saw the bronze haired god and I knew he was meant for me but I had felt something from him like regret and lose maybe of a formal mate but I has to make him mine so I use my seduction power on him and he was like putty in my hands. (she has jaspers power and she can seduce any male to get want she wants and she can make any male think about whatever she wants as well so Edwards mind reading won't work on her) we had talked for a few minutes and he invited me back to his home and family and asked me to stay. When I had got there I knew I was right at home. After a few years I had learned a lot about Eddie and about his little human and his mind reading and it was great but it was getting depressing so I went to look for a challenge I totally love Eddie but Emmet awe he has biceps like a true god ok must stop thinking about it and jasper awe I will say no more but their stupid wife's wouldn't let me have any fun, they haven't liked me since I came here but I had never liked them as well and any way they threaten to tell Eddie but I had to stop it even if they did I would make believe me more and not to believe them but I am scared of them especially Rosalie she is scary she would set me a light any time if she got her hands on me but any way what was I saying o yes if that Wh**e think she is getting her hands on my man she will have another thing coming.

Scarlet pov

It has been 17 years since me and my sisters were born, it has been 18 years since our coward of a father left out mother and broke her heart. God I hate my father for what he has done to her if I ever saw him I don't know what I do but I can't let my mother know of this it still hurts her from what he has done to her but she is getting through she doesn't need him she has me and my sisters. When we were younger my mother showed us what he looked like so we know just encase we ever saw him.

Today we are attended another high school this is our second one but this is my mother's 17th one. O yeah I forgot to mention this my mother is a vampire and me and my sister are half vampires but we don't get on like them for some reason but I guess it is good since we don't need to kill we also have a power of an element I have fire I can manipulate fire and throw fire balls I was able to do it since I was seventeen sky can manipulate water and ice grace can manipulate air and the weather and mom can manipulate earth but she was able to do it since she was turned . Any way we are going to our mother's old school where she met our bum of a father and his family. I really don't like them to. I mean how can you bring someone into your live and treat them like family and just leave without a goodbye.

Well we have just started school today after our eventful morning all day I have been getting looked at by disgusting boys do they have a life there are no decent guys here. . I am out of English it mines and mom's favourite subject. Time flew by and I met my family by our lockers thankfully they were all beside each other but we were sharing the row with three other people which we haven't met yet since we were new we hadn't had any books until now. So we put the books in our lockers and then we headed to the cafeteria. We walked in and everyone stared at us but there was only 5 heads that stood out. I they seem to know us or mom for some reason I don't know why but they have that look. I look over to mom she is looking over to them I look again and one of them seems familiar. Oh no it's them.

Sky pov

God I hate my dad for what he has done to my mom if I ever saw him I don't know what I do but she doesn't need him she has me and my sisters. When we were younger mom showed us what he looked like so we know just encase we ever saw him and if I ever saw him I would give him and his family a piece of my mind. O yeah my mom is a vampire and me and my sisters are half but that story is for another day but we also have a power of an element scarlet has fire she can manipulate fire and throw fire balls I can manipulate water and ice and grace can manipulate air and the weather we have been able to do it since we were seventeen and mom can manipulate earth but she was able to do it since she was turned

Today we are attended another high school this is our second one but this is my mother's 17th one. . Any way we are going to our mother's old school thank god I didn't like my other one the drama was so boring my live needs a little fun, I wonder if there is a mall here or any good clothes shops but I need a good shopping partner the rest of my family are party popper they don't like shopping I wear fashionable clothes but they don't like shopping and mom won't let me spend so much money but I can live with that even though we still have grandpa money and it is up to 2 mill since we invested it but mothers know best right.

Well we have just started school today after our eventful morning all day I have been getting looked at by cute boys. . I am out of history now I really don't like it I enjoy performance arts. Time flew by and I met my family by our lockers thankfully they were all beside each other but we were sharing the row with three other people which we haven't met yet it a little bit weird I haven't seen anybody here all day except grace they all must like carrying there books around. So we put the books in our lockers and then we headed to the cafeteria. We walked in and everyone stared at us but of course we are hot babes but there was only 5 heads that stood out. I they seem to know us or mom for some reason I don't know why but they have that look and that girl with the spike hair is smiling at us. I look over to mom and scarlet and they are looking over to them I look again and one of them seems familiar. Oh no it's him.

Grace Pov

Today we are attended another high school this is our second one but this is my mother's 17th one. O yeah I forgot to mention this my mother is a vampire and me and my sister are half vampires but we don't get on like them for some reason but I guess it is good since we don't need to kill. Any way we are going to our mother's old school where she met our father and his family my sisters hate him but I don't I have never met him so I can't judge him. Any way we all have a power of an element scarlet has fire she can manipulate fire and throw fire balls sky can manipulate water and ice and I can manipulate air and the weather we have been able to do it since we were seventeen and mom can manipulate earth but she was able to do it since she was turned

Today we are attended another high school this is our second one but this is my mother's 17th one. . Any way we are going to our mother's old school I really like my other one it had a beautiful piano in it I used to be in the music club and I work for a music store but we had to move. I hope there is a music club here and I also hope there is another piano in the school. I really do adore music I also love Claire du Lune its mines and my mom favourite it's the only thing we share. Mom told me that dad plays the piano so I guess I get that from him. I don't play at home because it must hurt mom so I stick with it at school.

Well we have just started school today after our eventful morning all day I have been getting looked at by cute boys but I am too shy to talk to them and I blush a lot I get that from my mom before she was turned. I am out of music now I really I enjoy performance arts. Time flew by and I met my family by our lockers thankfully they were all beside each other but we were sharing the row with three other people which we haven't met yet it a little bit weird I haven't seen anybody here all day except sky they all must like carrying their books around. So we put the books in our lockers and then we headed to the cafeteria. We walked in and everyone stared at us but of course my cheeks had gone red but there was only 5 heads that stood out. I they seem to know us or mom for some reason I don't know why but they have that look and that girl with the spike hair is smiling at us. I look over to mom and my sisters and they are looking over to them I look again and one of them seems familiar. Oh no it's him.

I do not own any of this Stephanie Meyer does


	12. Chapter 12

i am so sorry for taking so long i had writers block

please read and review

Chapter 11

B pov

O no this is not good how can they be here. I didn't see their car this morning, wait they must have got new ones yeah but I might have noticed them. O god why does this have to happen to me and who is that girl beside Edward that like I care yeah right of course I do he must of moved on he was right I was a distraction okay Bella calm down don't want to ruin the school on your first day back. They are all getting up and coming over o god I have to get me and the girls out of here it is too dangerous. I looked at the girls and told them quietly to follow me and they just nodded I guess they figured it out about Edward.

We left the cafeteria quickly and went to Miss cope's desk and told her it was a family emergency and she let us out. We had noticed the Cullen's were not far behind. So I had decided for a little pay back on Edward. I had led everyone the forest beside mines and Charlie's old house. Let's see Edward get distracted now. I had stopped at the exacted same spot where we had stood 18 years ago. My family had stopped first and the Cullen's second.

We all just stood and looked at each other but no matter how angry I am I still can believe how beautiful they are. We had stood there with felt like hours but where only minutes until Emmet spoke "damm Bella you are looking hot" which was greeted by a smack on the head by Rosalie and the girls just laughed at their estranged aunt and uncle.

We all stood quietly until a velvety voice popped up "Bella what are you doing here?" I just looked at him in disgust "well sorry to disappoint Edward but I didn't know that you guy were going to be here so I moved here" my temper was getting to me I had to calm down before I start something I would regret. "That's not what he meant we mean how are you still 18 and alive where saw on the news that you were died" Alice explained. "Well I am dead just not in that way I was turned by Victoria long ago " I retorted in disgust I mean why should I be nice they all left me without a good bye expect Edward but that was no excuse she was my best friend. They all just looked at me in shock and then jasper looked at me and started to speak "Bella who are these girls with you" I had to tell them the truth they are going to find out one way or the other but not all of the truth "these girls are my daughters".


	13. Chapter 13

A.N I am so sorry to all my readers taking so long to write I had one heck of a year and I didn't have any time at all to write so I am trying now to publish this when I have time thank you for understanding.

Chapter 12

Edward's pov

How in the world are they her daughters they look 17. She must have had they went she was 19 but didn't I leave when she was 18. She must have moved on when I left I mean they can't be mine but I wonder why they are half vampire. I wonder who the father it's not like I care I told her to move on oh hell of course I care, no Edward you don't you told her to do it and besides you have Adrianna so just forget about her…

Rosalie's pov

That bitch how the hell did she get pregnant. She must of done it after we left that sl*t I can't believe her I bet that father was that mutt but I don't blame her that idiot brother of mine left her yeah that right Edward I said it you are an idiot.

Emmett's pov

Wow more Bella's to play with but I bet Rosie is mad because Bella got pregnant

Alice pov

Wow Bella had babies wow I can't believe like wow I never saw this coming and like wow she has totally changed WOW.

Jaspers pov

Oh the emotion are killing me but this is big news so I will let it past like Alice would say like WOW I am married to Alice for too long I need to get out more

Bella pov

They are all looking at me like I just cursed or something. I would have been surprised as well if I was in their shoes. Rosalie looks like she is about to blow and rip my head of yeah let she her try it and Alice and jasper looks like they cant believe it and Emmett looks like a kid on Christmas Morning and Edward he is looking at me weird a well who cares the SOB. They have no clue as too what going on good I have to start talking and get this over and done with before something starts and I don't know if I could regret it

"what lion got your tongue" I asked them they all look shooting up Edward was the first one to ask a question and I know what it is going to be the obvious question " who is the father Bella do we know him"

I just looked at him and said nothing I want him to figure it out. They all looked at me for five minutes until I got really impatient until my girls got up and said

"I will tell you who and yeah you would know him pretty well"

and then they went over to Edward and pull on his hair hard as they could and took of a string of his hair and showed him and they said "this will give you a clue" and they came and stood next to me they looked at me while it took them all a sec to figure It out and next thing you know they were in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Edward's pov

This isn't funny how are they my daughters, vampires cant have kids this is all wrong but when i look at them they do kind of resemble me and Bella one has my hair with bellas eyes one is blond with blue eyes and one has my human eyes with bellas hair and they all are so beautiful i can believe they are here and i missed most of there lives and this is so surreal and i have Adrianna but i still love Bella and i always and now that we have kids together but Adrianna has been with me for 16 years how am i going to deal with this i need carlisle's help he would no what to do.

Bella's pov

He is staring at me in total shock, they all are well who cares and i know what he would be thinking wwcd what would carlisle do well if i was him i would tell Edward to suck it up and be a man for Christ sake he is nearly 200 years old. I wonder how my girls are doing seeing the father for the first time in the flesh i need to get my self together and sort this out before it hits twilight.

"well are you going to say something or what, im telling you the truth they are you daughters Edward i found out i was pregnant after you left they are half vampires with amazing gift i mean look at them and tell me you cant see that because if you cant then you are stupid and blind" i stated to him

He looked and me and then to our daughters " of course i can see that but Bella you got to see it my way i was told vampires cant have kids and here we are and we have kids so im sorry if im in shocked.

Well i don't blame him but im not going to tell him that.

"we excuse me but i didn't know either but here we are and i am not sorry that i had them because they are the best thing to happen to me so what are we going to do about it" i retorted

"we'll we need to go back to our house and see what Carlisle has to say about this" he replied

typical like i suspected. I guess the kids are going to see there other grand parents.

a.n: please review and tell me what you think


End file.
